


Three of Four

by scxlias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Slow Build, asshole mcasshole is being an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxlias/pseuds/scxlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall is a middle child. Number three out of four to be exact.</p><p>Rafael Jr is number one, twice the age of their youngest sister when their father had left.</p><p>Emily is number two, four years younger than Raf and two years older than Scott.</p><p>Reina is number four, two years younger than Scott and protected fiercely by all of her older siblings.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: What if Scott wasn't an only child?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Emily because she told me not to and I did it anyway despite this being a bad idea to start right now. 
> 
> Based on a [prompt](http://bigskydreaming.tumblr.com/post/139382774036/i-was-just-saying-to-a-friend-i-hate-how-often) from [bigskydreaming](http://bigskydreaming.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, speculating how different the show would be if Scott had siblings.
> 
> Check me out @ [scxlias](http://scxlias.tumblr.com/) on tumblr to scream at my for my sins.
> 
> This first chapter describes the canon incident with Scott's father and the stairs from one of Scott's siblings perspectives, so be careful.

Scott McCall is a middle child. Number three out of four to be exact.

Rafael Jr is number one, twice the age of their youngest sister when their father had left.

Emily is number two, four years younger than Raf and two years older than Scott.

Reina is number four, two years younger than Scott and protected fiercely by all of her older siblings.

* * *

 

Rafael Jr hates his name because of where it comes from. 

None of the McCall children particularly liked their father to begin with, all of the remembering far too clearly what it was like to be sitting up at night, Raf in Scott’s room with him and Emily in Reina’s, the older siblings comforting the younger ones as their parents screamed the house down around them. 

Raf hates his name because he hates his father for something he remembers but none of his siblings do. 

He remembers the night their father left, the sound of breaking glass and shouting after midnight and his mother’s screams. Emily wasn’t home that night. He wishes she had been. 

He remembers the time, thirty six minutes past midnight, that Scott had gotten out of bed because he wanted to check on Reina, even though Raf knew she was asleep, he’d checked on her on his way over. 

He remembers the sound of their father’s voice saying, “What the hell are you doing out of bed kid?”

He remembers the sound of Scott shouting back at Rafael Sr. to let him go.

He remembers Scott letting out a short, sharp shout.

He remembers being too late, seeing his little brother tumble down the stairs, reaching the bottom and not moving. 

He remembers his mother’s scream.

Raf had shoved Reina back into her room when she’d peeked her head out, assuring her everything was okay, everything was fine. He pulled the door shut just as his father pulled him around to face him.

Raf hadn’t think, he wasn’t concerned about what the consequences would be. He’d pulled back a fist and swung, watching as it connected with his father’s face. 

“ _Get out!”_  He’d shouted, loud and angry, shoving his father away from his baby sister’s bedroom with every word. “Get out and don’t you ever come back you lousy, good-for-nothing monster!”

Rafael had swung back then.

Raf sported a black eye for almost a week after that, but Rafael had gone, so he counted it as a win. 

He told his siblings he got it playing lacrosse. 

He told his mother not to tell.

She never did. 

* * *

 

The McCall house is peaceful after that, more or less. 

Its a struggle. Without Rafael, Melissa picks up more shifts at the hospital and Raf has to get a job too to help out. Emily gets a job that gives her a few hours a week and Scott picks up most of the responsibility around the house. By the time he’s twelve he can cook almost anything, he makes dinner for the whole family, takes care of Reina in anyway he can, does the laundry and keeps the house in a relatively clean state. 

Emily picks up Scott and Reina from school every day. Raf makes sure they get home safe and locks them all in at night, because Melissa is almost always either dead tired or working. 

Its a struggle, but its worth it. Its better without Rafael there. They all know it, even Reina who never once asks why their dad hasn’t come home. 

* * *

 

Scott gets a job at the animal clinic as soon as he can (Deaton hires him at 15, even though he’s shouldn’t be working until he’s 16). 

Raf went to community college, stuck around Beacon Hills, lives in a small apartment still close to home and took over the garage downtown when the owner had retired and he’s happy with that. 

But Emily has bigger dreams and invitations to apply to expensive colleges and Melissa wants the best for all of her kids. 

Scott knows this. So he gets a job as soon as he can, because he wants the best for Emily too. She deserves it. 

* * *

 

When Scott is a sophomore in high school, Emily is a senior, Raf has just graduated from the community college and Reina is in eighth grade. 

Its the year Scott gets bitten by Peter Hale. 

He knows Emily sees him sneak out with Stiles in the middle of the night on the last day of winter break but he knows she won’t say anything, because he says nothing when he sees her sneak out with her girlfriend. 

They’re the closest out of all of the siblings. Its an unspoken truce they’ve got going on. 

So Scott goes out with Stiles and Emily says nothing and Scott gets bitten by some giant thing because Stiles didn’t want him to get in trouble. 

Later, Scott thinks its a cruel twist of fate. 

In trying to keep him from getting in trouble, Emily and Stiles have let him get into something much worse than a lecture from Melissa or Sheriff Stilinski.

* * *

 

The next morning, Emily shakes him awake with a bright smile and tells him to get up, they’re going to be late for school. 

Scott hides a wince as she shakes him, jostling the bite mark on his side, and gets out of bed, getting ready quickly and rushing down the stairs. Raf is there, making breakfast when Scott reaches for the backpack he’d left by the kitchen counter. 

“Eat something,” Raf says, pointing to the plate on the table. “Mom had to go in over night, so she asked me to come see you guys off this morning before I go to work. Eat,” he says again when Scott doesn’t move to touch the food. 

Scott scarfs down a few bites of eggs and toast and thanks his brother, Emily gives him a quick hug and a thank you and then they’re hurrying out the door, Emily rushing Scott to her car so they’re not late for school.

Scott doesn’t notice it, but he can hear every gear in the car grinding together as Emily drives.

* * *

 

Emily is the first of Scott’s siblings to figure it out. 

She figures it out on the full moon when Scott takes off, leaving his date at a party that Emily had driven him to, the poor girl staring after him as he runs away. 

Emily can’t wrap her brain around it. That’s not like her little brother. 

She approaches the girl, Allison, she remembers, when she notices a guy Raf’s age, who she’s never seen before, telling Allison he’s a friend of Scott’s. 

She knows he’s not. 

“Hey, Allison, right?” Emily interrupts, shoving her way in front of the guy. She thinks she hears him growl. She doesn’t let her fear show on her face. “I’m Emily. I’m Scott’s older sister. He wasn’t feeling too well, so he’s having Stiles take him home,” she covers, noticing that the baby blue Jeep is also nowhere to be found. “Let me give you a ride home, I want to make sure you get back safe.” 

Emily glares at the guy over her shoulder as she leads Allison to her car. She swears she see the guy’s eyes flash, but she says nothing, just walks a little faster and gets Allison home as quickly as she can.

* * *

 

When Emily gets home herself, Stiles’ Jeep is in the driveway.

When she gets inside, she can hear Stiles banging on Scott’s door. 

Emily storms up the stairs and shoves Stiles aside, pulling the key to Scott’s door from its hiding place and throwing the door open. 

“Scott McCall you better have a damn good reason you just left that poor girl stranded at that par--”

“Emily,” Stiles, cuts her off as she moves to bang on the bathroom door. She rounds on Stiles, one eyebrow cocked. “You need to leave, come on, you’ve gotta get out of here, Scott is... I mean he’s not, well you know...”

“Stiles,” she starts, taking a step closer. “What is wrong with my brother? I’m not going anywhere until I get some answers as to what the hell is--” 

She’s cut off by the bathroom door slamming open this time, and the sound of an inhuman roar. 

Stiles’ eyes go wide and Emily turns around only to stumble back a few steps. 

Because the thing in front of her is not her little brother. 

Well, it is, that is very much Scott, but he doesn’t look right. His brow is jutting out in the wrong way, his eyes are glowing yellow and he’s got fangs in his mouth, slurring his words when he says. “Get the hell away from me. Don’t follow me.”

He jumps out the window after that, landing gracefully before taking off faster than Emily’s eyes can follow. 

“What the hell was that?” She demands as she rounds on Stiles, her hands shaking in anger and fear. 

“That... that was... its was Scott.” Stiles stutters. “He’s... Scott’s a werewolf. When we.. I mean he... we were out in the woods that night  and...” 

Emily cuts him off. “Explain later. Let’s go.”

And she does exactly what her brother said not to do. She follows him.


	2. Lacrosse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember how I started this almost a year ago? Well I finally found motivation to finish the thing that's been sitting in my drafts for 11 months. Here we go.

Emily makes it into the car before she starts screaming at Stiles. 

“How the hell could you not tell me that my brother is a goddamn werewolf Stiles?” she shouts as she floors it towards the preserve. “Did you tell Raf? You tell mom? No! You don’t tell anyone anything! You could’ve at least told me that Derek Hale is bad news! The creep tried to pick up Allison after Scott left the party! But no! You think it’s best to keep us in the fucking dark about the biggest change in Scott’s life since Agent McShitbag left us and for what? Why did you think this was the best course of action? What the fuck Stiles?!” 

Stiles, knowing Emily, says nothing. 

The last he’d spoken was when he told her the best way to go would be towards the preserve, where he and Scott had discovered Derek the first time, when they went looking for the inhaler Scott had dropped while they were out looking for…

“A body? Stiles, really? You took Scotty out looking for half a body in the middle of the night? What the hell were you thinking? Were you thinking at all throughout any of this? Did you ever once consider what you were doing? And I take it the guy who did this to my little brother is the same guy who killed that girl? Jesus Christ, how could you be so fucking stupid?!”

Stiles says nothing, instead just letting Emily scream at him until they get to the preserve, hopping out of the car with a muttered, “God you scream like a fucking banshee,” when they get there. Emily glares but stops screaming. 

“Where do we look now?” she asks, looking around, lost. 

Stiles opens his mouth to answer, but he’s cut off by a howl ringing through the preserve. Emily looks to him, and then takes off running in the general direction of the howl, the flashlight on her phone on to light their way.

She trips and stumbles twice, falling the third time, but she keeps going, and fights off the tears in her eyes. 

Emily has no idea what’s happening to Scott, doesn’t know how she can help her little brother, doesn’t even know how she’s going to find him or what she’s going to do when she does, but she knows she has to find him. 

She has to find her brother. 

She has to protect him. 

Even if she’s the one that probably needs protecting from him. 

She takes a deep breath to steady herself, blinks the tears away, checks to see that Stiles is still following her, and picks up the pace again. 

They need to find Scott. 

It takes them far too long, but they do, they finally stumble upon Scott. 

He’s leaning against a tree, eyes wide, Derek Hale crowding him up against the trunk. Scott’s eyes are glowing and so are Derek’s. 

Derek’s aren’t gold like Scott’s are. 

Emily huffs out a breath of irritation and Scott’s attention snaps to her. 

She hears Derek say “You and me, Scott? We’re brothers now.”

Scott shakes his head, and Emily and Stiles think that he’s responding to Derek at first. 

But then he jerks his chin away and his eyes go wide and he shakes his head again and they realize he’s trying to make them leave. 

Neither of them listen. 

“Hale!” Emily shouts, stomping closer. 

Four things happen in very quick succession. 

Scott flinches, Derek rounds on Emily, Stiles takes a step back and Emily punches Derek Hale square in the jaw. 

Derek stumbles back a step, a shocked look on his face. His surprise only lasts a second though, and then he’s stepping towards Emily, his glare absolutely murderous. Emily does not back down. Her hands curl into fists and she’s for once glad that she inherited her father’s knack for throwing punches and she’s ready to throw another at Derek when they’re suddenly separated by a body. 

Scott’s shaking with rage as he shoves his way in between Emily and Derek, a growl rumbling deep in his chest in a way that has Emily backing up and staring at her little brother, scared. Derek just looks a little impressed. 

“That’s the second time tonight that I’ve just happened to bump into you,” Derek remarks, his eyes flicking to Emily. 

Scott’s growl gets rougher, and claws grow from his nail beds. The way he flexes his arms lets Emily see the hole in his forearm and she gags, but doesn’t take her eyes off of her brother. She notes that Stiles has taken a spot by her side, grabbing for her arm and squeezing. 

“You don’t talk to her. Leave my sister out of it. She has nothing to do with this,” Scott grits out through clenched teeth. Emily glares at Derek. 

“Your sister?” Derek questions, looking closer at Emily. “You look just like him,” he observes. Emily pulls a face at him, reaching slowly for Scott’s arm, the same way Stiles is holding hers. 

“I said leave her be!” Scott snaps, and Emily tightens her grip on him, even as Scott lunges forward. 

Derek cocks his head to the side and raises an eyebrow as Scott stops his movement abruptly, looking down at where Emily’s hand is wrapped around his arm, just under the hole that’s knitting itself back together. Emily nearly gags again, but instead just looks up and stares Derek down, not backing off, even when the older man steps forward like he’s going to try to do… something. Emily stands firm, and Scott growls and Stiles isn’t shaking, and that’s better than nothing. 

“I’m taking my brother home now,” Emily says quietly, slowly, leaving no room for argument. 

Derek watches her tug Scott backward with a confused expression before crossing his arms over his chest. “Be careful. Your brother? He isn’t the same person you know. Not anymore. Don’t let your guard down,” he warns. 

And then he’s gone. 

All three of them visibly relax, and Stiles lets out a little noise of relief and releases the death grip he’d had on Emily’s arm. 

“Holy shit, that Derek guy seriously gives me the creeps. I do not like him,” Stiles breathes out in a rush, shaking his head and stepping towards Scott. 

Scott wrenches his arm out of Emily’s grip and rounds on them, eyes flashing gold. 

“I told you not to follow me.” 

And then Scott is gone too, and Emily has no idea where he went. 

She and Stiles give up looking after a while and make the long trudge back to the car. Emily sits on the hood and Stiles paces for a while until it gets too cold, and then they slide back into the front seats. Stiles asks about Emily’s girlfriend, Emily asks about Stiles’ dad and then they both drift off to sleep. 

* * *

Stiles and Emily startle awake to tapping on the driver’s window, Scott’s tired face sporting a half smile as he knocks again. Emily lets him in and opens her mouth to yell, but ends up saying nothing after one look at his face.

“You know what actually worries me the most?” Scott says quietly after they’ve been driving for a few minutes. 

Stiles glances back at Scott. “If you say Allison, I’m gonna punch you in the head.” 

Emily punches Stiles in the shoulder. Stiles looks affronted, but says nothing. 

“I handled it, Scotty. I drove her home, told her you weren’t feeling well. Just have a real good apology when you see her on Monday and you should be all set.”

Scott smiles at her in the rearview mirror and then falls asleep. 

Emily takes them home, gets Scott up to bed, sends Stiles home, makes sure there’s breakfast on the table when Raf and Reina come in the front door an hour later. Reina’s smiling about getting to sleep over at Raf’s house, her face all lit up as she starts telling Emily all about the night before. It’s rare that any of them get to spend a lot of time with their oldest brother, and Reina’s excitement shows. It sounds a lot better than the night Emily had. She makes an excuse to Raf about why Scott’s still asleep, rough night, first real party Scott’s been to, he’ll be okay, just needs some sleep, and shuts her older brother up with food and a smile. 

* * *

The rest of the weekend passes in relative peace, though the look on Raf’s face lets Emily and Scott know he doesn’t entirely believe them when they tell him what happened on Friday night.

But Raf doesn’t say anything, so they relax. 

Everything seems fine.

* * *

Monday jolts them all back to reality.

Emily meets Scott and Stiles outside the locker room before they go into lacrosse practice and before Emily heads off to pick up Reina and then go to work. 

“You apologize to Allison?” she asks, head cocked to the side as she leans against the doorjamb. 

Scott nods wordlessly, slumping against the wall. 

“So, she’s giving you a second chance?” Stiles asks, readjusting the strap of his lacrosse duffle. 

Scott nods again and slides down the wall. 

“So everything’s good?” Stiles’ voice is hesitant now. 

“No,” Scott mumbles. 

Emily and Stiles speak at the same time. “No?”

“You remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them.”

Emily balks. “Her dad?”

“Is one of the hunters.”

Stiles makes a face. “Allison’s father?” 

“Shot me. With a crossbow.” Scott’s voice is dazed, his eyes unfocused. 

“ _ Allison’s- _ ”

“Yes, her father!” Scott snaps, and then his eyes go wide and he lets out a strangled breath. “Oh god, what am I gonna do?” 

Emily grabs the strap of Scott’s bag and hauls him to his feet. 

“Did he recognize you?” 

Scott shakes his head and looks between Emily and Stiles almost frantically. Danny passes behind them and gives Emily a concerned look, but says nothing and  keeps walking. 

“No, no, he didn’t recognize me, I don’t think.”

“Do you think Allison knows about her dad?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Okay. Then for now? Go to practice. Focus on lacrosse. Everything will work out. I have to go pick up Reina.” 

Emily barely makes it to work before she gets a call from Scott and Stiles to tell her that Scott nearly took Stiles’ head off during practice. 

She can’t leave soon enough after work, throwing quick goodbyes to the owners of the small shop as they close up for the night and taking off, speeding all the way home. Stiles had been sending her updates all afternoon, and the news of Jackson Whittemore’s separated shoulder does not bode well. Emily parks the car next to Raf’s with a sigh and sits there for a second, taking a moment to collect herself. 

Scott is the kindest of all of her siblings, soft-hearted and caring, so much more like their mother than the rest of them. She has her father’s short temper. Raf  has his snappish attitude when he gets irritated. Reina already seems to be following in Emily’s footsteps, harsh when she’s pushed just a little too far. 

And now this thing that’s changing Scott, it’s making him mean just like the rest of them. 

Emily has to force back tears at the thought, heaving a deep breath as she gets her bag and climbs out of the car, hurrying into the house. 

She’s saying hello to Raf when there’s a crash from upstairs that has Emily panicking for a completely different reason than Raf. 

“Scott!” Raf calls as he and Emily tear up the stairs. 

Emily shoves her way past Raf to throw open the door to Scott’s room. 

Raf’s eyes go wide when he sees Derek Hale holding Scott to the wall by his neck. 

“I’ll kill you myself,” Derek is hissing into Scott’s ear. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Raf shouts, grabbing Derek by the shoulders and pulling him roughly away from Scott. “Get away from my brother!”

Emily supports Scott while he coughs and sputters, glaring at Derek as Raf  shoves Derek towards the door with limited success. 

As soon as Scott is standing fine on his own, Emily launches herself at Derek, landing a hit the first time before he catches her wrists with ease. 

“What was all that shit you were spouting last night about you and Scott being brothers? What the hell do you think you’re doing? Breaking into our house?  _ Assaulting _ Scott? Are you fucking crazy, Hale?” she screams, still trying and failing to throw punches at him. 

“Em, you know this guy?” Raf asks, incredulous. 

“Scott, how many siblings do you have?” Derek asks, annoyed. 

Scott just growls, his eyes flashing gold as he stalks towards Derek. Derek releases Emily’s wrists and goes for Scott instead, but Raf steps in between them, using every bit of his height and muscle to shove Derek away from Scott and Emily. 

Raf pushes at Derek again, walking Derek out into the hallway. Derek goes this time. Emily thinks Derek leaves because Scott calms as soon as Raf is in the line of fire. 

Raf hits Derek back again. “Get out of my house. I swear to god, if I see you around here again, I don’t care how much I hate him, I will bring my father back here just to drag your ass to federal prison, you get me? You stay away from my family,” Raf  bites out through clenched teeth, slamming the front door in his face as soon as Derek is outside. 

Reina is in her room, headphones in her ears, blissfully unaware of the ordeal that they’d just dealt with. Raf smiles at her when the door opening catches her attention and closes the door again, returning to Scott’s room. 

“Who the hell was that?”

Scott  winces when the door slams shut behind Raf, taking a step away from his brother. Raf’s expression turns sad and he leans against the door, letting out a heavy sigh. Emily shakes her head and sits on the edge of the bed, tugging Scott down to sit next to her. 

“I’m sorry, Raf,” Scott says, hanging his head. 

“Don’t apologize,” Raf says, “Explain.”

“He’s someone I used to know,” Emily tries, but Scott shuts her down quickly.

“Don’t lie for me, Em.”

Raf looks between them in confusion. “Scott. What is going on? That guy is my age. What is he doing around you two? Scotty, are you on drugs?” 

Scott looks up. “Right now?”

Raf pulls a face. “What do you mean  _ right now _ ? Have you ever taken drugs?”

“Have you?” 

Raf doesn’t answer, just  narrows his eyes and sighs. 

“Scott,” Emily protests, looking between her brothers in concern. 

There’s a long silence, none of them willing to break it, until Scott lets out a high pitched whine and looks away from Raf. 

“I’m a werewolf,” he blurts out, jumping up to pace away from Raf. 

Raf’s eyes go wide and he steps towards Scott. Scott steps back. “Scotty, what have you gotten wrapped up in? Are you seriously on drugs? What the hell?” 

Scott whines again, and his eyes flash gold when he looks up at Raf. Raf jumps back. “I’m not lying. I swear, Raf, I’m not. I went out with Stiles the other night cause he heard that his dad and the deputies were looking for half a body in the Preserve. Stiles dragged me out into the woods and his dad caught us. His dad dragged him back to the Jeep, but I was still out there, cause Stiles didn’t want me to get in trouble. I was trying to get back to the road so Stiles could pick me up when this giant thing came out of the woods and attacked me. And then suddenly everything was changing and I lost my mind last night cause of  the full moon and there are these hunters coming after me just cause I’m… I’m this way now, and I’m sorry, Raf. I… I’m sorry.”

Scott’s rambling trails off and he whines a third time. Emily notices he’s shaking. Raf is frozen in place. “Scotty,” he says, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Derek’s like me. I think he’s the one that did this? I don’t know. He doesn’t want me to play in the game tomorrow. He thinks I’ll hurt someone. But I’m not… I’m not like that. I don’t want to be that way. I’m not a monster. I’m not gonna hurt anyone. I promise.”

Raf shakes his head and moves forward, placing a hand on his little brother’s shoulder. Scott’s eyes fade back to brown. Raf’s lips curl into a slight smile. “I know, kid. I know. We’ll figure this out. Who else knows about you?”

“You, Em and Stiles. And Derek.”

“Alright. Let’s keep it that way. We’ve all got your back,” Raf promises. “Now. Tell me what you guys know.”

None of them get much sleep that night.

* * *

By the time Emily is driving Scott to his lacrosse game that Friday, they’re all tense. Against Raf’s advice, Emily had gone with Scott and Stiles to the Hale property earlier in the week to help them dig up the spot that Scott had noticed when he’d gone to see Derek, also against Raf’s advice. Emily still can’t get the image of the dead girl’s body out of her head. She can’t forget the glare Derek Hale had given her as he’d been loaded into the Sheriff’s cruiser either.

She’s on edge now, to say the least, especially since as soon as they’d left the property Scott had shifted and run off, an effect of the wolfsbane flowers Stiles had dug up. He hadn’t returned until right before Emily was supposed to drive him to the school, an apology on his lips and a sheepish look on his face. Emily hadn’t said anything, just herded him to the car, Reina in tow. 

They both know Reina notices the tension, but she says nothing, instead focusing on her phone until they get to the field and take seats on the bleachers, Raf and their mother joining them as Scott and the rest of the team take the field. 

Scott smiles at them, but the smile falters when he notices Allison’s father sitting with her in front of them. Emily pulls a face, and points it out to Raf. 

Stiles glances up at them from the bench as his father walks away, his expression concerned. 

Raf and Emily hold their breath and hope that everything goes okay. 

The first quarter of the game doesn’t go so great for Beacon Hills. Jackson scores once, but they struggle to defend their net, and the other team gets three past Danny. 

No one passes to Scott. 

Emily can see the disappointment on her mother’s face. 

The ref walks over to Scott as the second quarter is starting, and the way he moves sets off alarm bells in Emily’s head. She turns to Raf, finding her look of concern mirrored on his face, and sends a silent prayer out that nothing bad happens. 

The opposing team’s players all back away from Scott. 

Raf grimaces. 

The whistle blows. 

Scott takes the ball and scores, moving faster than he should be able to. 

The crowd cheers, but Emily can only watch Allison’s father, hoping he hasn’t noticed how off Scott is. She breathes out a sigh of relief when she notices he hasn’t changed his behavior in anyway. 

The whistle blows again, and the opposing player that had taken the ball jumps and passes it to Scott, backing away. 

Coach Finstock stoops to ask Stiles something. 

Emily grimaces. 

Scott scores. 

They set the field again. 

Twenty seconds on the clock. 

Scott grabs the ball out of the air, again, but this time finds himself surrounded on all sides, nowhere to go. Emily and Raf can see him trembling. Emily grabs her brother’s arm as her breath catches in her chest. 

In front of her, she hears Allison whisper, “Come on Scott, you can do it.”

Scott straightens, looks at the bleachers. 

Looks at the clock.

Shoots. 

Scores. 

The buzzer sounds. 

Scott rushes off the field as the bleachers empty onto it. 

Allison follows. 

Stiles is talking to his father, so Emily just points, hoping she caught his attention, and drags Raf after her towards the school. 

She can hear Stiles follow after them not too long after, the door slamming open again behind them as they push their way into the locker room. They all step back when they notices that Scott and Allison are caught up in each other, waiting until she leaves to approach Scott. 

He’s smiling, and he looks a lot better than he did on the field, and Emily finally relaxes a little. 

“I kissed her,” Scott mutters, still staring the way Allison went, even though she’s long gone. 

“Yeah, we saw, kid,” Raf laughs, clapping a hand on Scott’s shoulder.

Scott shakes his head, looking at the others. “I don’t know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it’s not so bad.” 

Stiles sighs. “Yeah. Maybe we should talk later then.”

“What?” Emily catches Stiles’ arm as he turns to go. 

Stiles groans, but turns back and answers anyway. “The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found.” 

Scott’s grin slips off his face. 

“And?” Raf asks.

“I’ll keep it simple. Medical Examiner determines killer of girl to be animal not human. Derek is human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail.” 

Emily’s eyes widen. “Are you kidding me?”

Stiles shakes his head. “No, and here’s the bigger kick in the ass. My Dad ID’d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale.”

Scott lets out a sharp breath. “Hale?”

Stiles nods, sighing. “Hale. Derek’s older sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm in hell @ _[scxlias](http://scxlias.tumblr.com/)_ on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning of this, Raf is 16, Emily is 12, Scott is 10 and Reina is 8.   
> When it catches up to canon, Raf is 22, Emily is 18, Scott is 16 and Reina is 14.


End file.
